Akatsuki y loa ojos del sabio
by lUuFfy UsumAkI
Summary: traicionado, abandonado como en toda su vida, Naruto buscara su destino en el lugar en el que menos pensaria. mal Summary como siempre calificado M por las dudas espero que disfruten :D
1. Chapter 1

Wesaa que pasoa, bueno gente, como ya había dicho el año pasado xD reescribiré, Akatsuki los ojos del sabio, ese fue mi primer historia y la verdad les digo no me gusto para nada, mala descripción, mala trama, malo… malo todo, y como soy terco lo voy a volver a subir, ya que gane un poco de experiencia gracias a un amigo y a los comentarios de Jinsei Sayonara que es mi fics que más regulo, sin ms que decir el comienzo :D pd: va a ser realmente corto el primer capítulo.

Naruto y todos los personajes que use en esta historia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

_**El comienzo **_

Konoha, unas de las aldeas más fuertes y reconocidas entre las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, perteneciente de muchos delos más codiciados clanes como es el Hyuga y el Uchiha, últimamente ha estado pasando cosas muy extrañas, desde la aparición de Orochimaru como la salida del ultimo Uchiha de Konoha…Sasuke Uchiha, como también el cambio de Hokage y la muerte del Sandaime y la fuga del ultimo Uzumaki y el Shinchuriki de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto que es aún desconocido el paradero.

Flash Back: hace unos días.

_El valle del fin donde ocurrió unas de la más grandes batallas del mundo ninja, el primer Hokage, contra el legendario Madara Uchiha, pero actualmente era solo escombros, terreno deformado, árboles quemados, mucho vapor por todos lados y dos muchachos que parecían los culpables de aquella desastrosa batalla. _

_-¡Sasuke no me hagas hacerlo!-grito un muchacho de no más de 14 años, llevaba una apenas una remera azul casi desintegrada de su cuerpo junto con un pantalón naranja y unas sandalias ninjas, pelo rubio con ojos rojos, lo que más destacaba eras las tres marcas en sus dos mejillas que se notaban muy claramente, por arriba de su piel se le notaba una aura roja brotando, recién le salía una cola de esa aura roja y haciéndose cada vez más grande, el chico le gritaba a otro que estaba a unos 20 metros. _

_-¡No Naruto, ya tome mi decisión, quieras o no me iré!-dijo el otro chico con una remera azul, también casi destruida, un pantalón corto blanco muy sucio y las sandalias ninjas comunes, pelo negro puntiagudo para arriba que le dejaba una M en su frente con su mechones, también no pasaba los 14 años, lo más notable eran sus ojos negros junto con tres magatamas en su ovulo, su piel tomo una tez gris, en su cara, más bien donde se ubica en la nariz tenía una cruz negra en su gris pie y por ultimo lo que más destacaba, sus dos alas grises que parecían manos con piel-acabemos con esto…¡Naruto!-grito una vez más poniendo su izquierda mirando al piso y su mano derecha agarrando la muñeca de la otra, de esa forma se creaba de a poco rallos descontrolados. _

_-¡te traeré Sasuke, aunque tenga que romperte cada hueso de tu cuerpo!-dijo el muchacho de pelo rubio identificado como Naruto, se posiciono en cuatro "patas" con una mano libre, en esa mano se estaba creando una bola purpura de chakra-rasengan-murmuro Naruto, levanto la vista. _

_-¡Aquí voy!-gritaron los dos muchachos, lanzándose uno contra uno a todo o nada-¡NARUTOOO!-grito Sasuke volando con las alas para estrellarse con el rubio. _

_-¡SASUKEE!-grito Naruto, estaban a centímetros de chocar. _

_Lo menos esperado para ambos paso la colisión de los ataques, fue igualada, pero al final el poderoso Rasengan fue demasiado para el Chidori e Sasuke, aun así los dos colisionaron contra el suelo, Sasuke tenía el hueco del rasengan, capaz que contucciones y derrame interior y alguna que otra costilla rota, en verdad perdió contra el rasengan de Naruto, pero el otro chico no daba señales de vida, lo apuñalo con la chidori seguramente demasiado cerca del corazón, no una sino dos veces, además de múltiples quemaduras, de pronto entre los arboles apareció un hombre de pelo plateado atado con una coleta y llevaba unas gafas. _

_-wow, linda batalla Sasuke_kun…Naruto_kun, bueno ya es hora-el hombre tomo a Sasuke y se lo llevo lejos entre los árboles_.

_A unos metros de distancia de la batalla se encontraba el grupo de rescate, obviamente no se encontraban todos ya que Chouji y Nejo estaban al borde de la muerte, pero el resto que quedo estaban junto con el Jounin Kakashi Hatake y la peli rosa Haruno Sakura muy angustiados ya que escuchaban los choques y gritos de los dos genins, sin dudas una gran batalla, pero de pronto de esos gritos y choques de ataques hubo un silencio horrible todos pensaban lo peor._

_Cuando llegaron, vieron una muy mala escena, se veía el terreno destrozado, demasiado vapor por muchos lados, cráteres, árboles quemados y rastros de una gran batalla-busquen a Sasuke y a Naruto-ordeno el Jounins a los Genins. _

_-¡Esta acá! ¡Es Naruto, y hay mucha sangre!-grito Shikamaru que estaba un poco preocupado ya que vio demasiada sangre alrededor de su amigo. _

_-diablos llegamos tarde, no hay rastro de Sasuke-dijo Kiba-dios… _

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sakura-encontraron a Sasuke. _

_-no…pero…-dijo Kanguro-esta Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Gaara._

_-rápido vámonos-"porque tuvo que pasar esto"-esos eran los pensamientos de Kakashi que cargo un poco preocupado al rubio estudiante-bueno parece que Orochimaru hizo su movimiento se llevó a Sasuke es una lástima, sabía que no tenía que dejarlo en manos de Naruto todavía Sasuke es mucho para el-dijo Kakashi cargando a Naruto y yendo camino a Konoha. _

Fin del flash back: actualmente.

Están todos esperando los resultados de las tres operaciones, la más difícil es la de Chouji ya que cuando lo encontraron prácticamente estaba muerto, la siguiente fue la de Naruto, la chidori de Sasuke paso demasiado cerca del corazón, perforó el pulmón izquierdo y muchas quemadura de grado 3 y desgasto demasiado chakra y la siguiente la de Neji, que a pesar de a ver resultado ganador gasto más chakra de lo que tenía, como también emorragias, había perdido mucha más sangre que Naruto y eso le preocupo a la quinta Hokage, Sensju Tsunade.

Sacando de los pensamientos a todos los de la sala, abrió la puerta Tsunade con una sonrisa pero demasiado sudor-están fuera de peligro-dijo la Senju-dime Shikamaru, como les fue.

-mal, casi perdimos a tres compañeros y si no fuera por la ayuda de Lee y los hermanos de la aldea de la arena hubiésemos muerto-dijo un muy apenado Shikamaru-tal vez no necesito el ascenso a Chounin.

-claro que si, ordenaste un equipo muy bueno que a pesar de ser Genins, pelearon de igual a igual contra los cinco del sonido que son muy famosos por su monstrosa fuerza y ser subordinados de Orochimaru, lo hicieron bastante bien-felicito Tsunade-lástima que el objetivo escapo.

-arigatou-dijo un muy feliz Shikamaru ya que por lo menos no murieron ni Neji, ni Chouji, tampoco el ruidoso Naruto.

-ahora veremos que harán cuando se despierten-dijo Tsunade mirando la ventana.

_**Hola gente como están, y que les pareció, acá está el nuevo "Akatsuki, los ojos del sabio". **_

_**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir así que nos vemos, buen fin de semana. **_

Si el capítulo te gusto te agradeceré si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que capitulo subir más a menudo, gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo.

**La frase: ****Además de perdonar a tus enemigos, ríete de ellos. La risa es el gran antídoto contra los venenos del espíritu.**

Atte: Luufy Uzuumaki. Chau chau :D


	2. Chapter 2

Wesa que pasoaaa, bueno gente aquí va el segundo capítulo de Akatsuki los ojos del sabio.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kinomoto.

Escapando.

En la habitación de Naruto se encontraba un Jiraiya sentado en el borde de la ventana, mirando a su nuevo estudiante, el chico le recuerda demasiado a el de joven-demasiado parecido-decía el sabio sapo, es que era verdad, el chico le gustaba su compañera de equipo, era "huérfano" y quería siempre ser más fuerte para demostrarle a la aldea que no era un inútil, hasta su compañero de equipo traiciono la aldea.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto Kakashi abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Jiraiya lo miro por unos segundos "bastante bien, está mejorando con respecto a los dos Chidoris que fuero incrustados cerca del corazón" dijo Jiraiya "Kakashi, yo no tengo nada en contra de como entrenaste al equipo 7, pero enseñarle el Chidori al Uchiha, vos sabias mejor que nadie que el chico ya estaba perdido" señalo el defecto obvio de Kakashi.

"Lo sé, lo sé muy bien Jiraiya_sama, pero me sentía culpable por lo que paso con Obito en aquel puente, también me veía obligado por el consejo civil" dijo Kakashi ante la atenta mirada del sabio.

"Sabes muy bien que eso no fue tu culpa Kakashi, la verdad que Sensei ya estaba demasiado viejo para el puesto de Hokage, dejo avanzar demasiado al consejo civil" dijo Jiraiya recordando a su viejo maestro.

"Puede ser verdad, pero fue todo mi culpa, perdí a Sasuke, casi pierdo al hijo de Sensei, la verdad que me estoy replanteando el tema de volver a Ambu" solto Kakashi "Además deje en manos de un Chunin y cuatro Genins en tan arriesgada misión" golpeo la pared con bronca "Sabía muy bien que Sasuke vencería a Naruto, tenía técnicas del clan Uchiha todavía para vencer el Rasengan de Naruto" se lamentó más Kakashi.

"Ya, ya también debe ser mi culpa" dijo Jiraiya agarrándose el pelo frustado "lo único que hice fue enseñarle la invocación de los sapo, el Rasengan y pagarle su apartamento por 8 años, yo siendo el padrastro tuve que involucrarme más con el" se apeno el sabio bajando su cabeza.

"No es verdad ya hiciste mucho, lo se Jiraiya_sama el consejo te prohibió acercarte a Naruto" dijo Kakashi.

Siguieron hablando por un rato más, pero sin ser conscientes de cierto que un rubio, había escuchado todo, el joven no sabía que pensar, él tenía muy bien claro que Kakashi era el discípulo del cuarto Hokage, pero… que él sea su hijo y más, que Ero_sennin no le permitieron estar con él en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, sin embargo ahora sentía más orgullo de tener como sensei a Jiraiya…pero se sentía traicionado si se podía decir así, él era, por así decirlo, "el héroe de Konoha" y lo que único que hicieron fue condenarlo a una vida de miseria, pasando hambre, frio y más.

Ahora mismo se sentía vacío, traicionado y no sabía si podía confiar más en su aldea.

El consejo de Konoha, ahora mismo se encontraban en una sección sobre la huida del ultimo Uchiha fiel a Konoha.

"¡Esta claro que la culpa es de Orochimaru!" grito un comerciante del consejo civil "¡Esta claro que Orochimaru uso sus trucos para tomar por la fuerza a Uchiha_sama!

"¡Verdad, también la culpa la tiene el chico Kyubi por dejarlo ir sin luchar por el!" grito cierta madre de la compañera de Naruto.

El consejo civil seguía gritando a la Hokage, que la culpa la tenía el chico Kyubi y Orochimaru "Según los informes, Hokage_sama, el Uzumaki uso el chakra del Kyubi, no sé si fuera conveniente que se quede en la aldea" fulmino Homura.

Ahora los civiles también gritaban a favor del concejal para expulsar al rubio, cansado de esto Tsunade empezó a liberar un instinto asesino que hasta helo al propio Danzo, que misteriosamente se encontraba absuelto a todo esto "¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo? El mocoso Uchiha se fue por voluntad propia, no es culpa de Kakashi, ni del Chunin, ni tampoco de los Genins que fueron en tan difícil misión, les quiero recordar que el "chico Kyubi" fue atacado dos veces por el ultimo Uchiha, con un jutsu que el mismo creador sostuvo que es un jutsu asesino, ahora dime Homura si no fuera por la ayuda del zorro, "la arma" de Konoha, como dicen ustedes, hubiese muerto" sentencio Tsunade hacia el consejo civil y sus concejales.

Ahí comenzaron nuevamente los gritos hacia el rubio "Votación" dijo Danzo, todos lo miraron "Diría que para estos casos, el Nidaime Hokage, puso como reglamento una votación, los que estén en contra levanten las manos" en esta situación todos levantaron las manos "Supongo que se hará así, así que Tsunade, porque no dices los temas para votar"

"Tsk, supongo que lo hare, pero tenemos que esperar a Jiraiya, ya debería estar viniendo" dijo Tsunade, todos asintieron hacia la Hokage.

Esperaron unos minutos, no muchos, apareció el gran sabio del monte, con cara de perros, el sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, el solo tenía que ir al consejo cuando había un asunto de votación.

"¿Y ahora de que se trata?" pregunto Jiraiya hacia el consejo.

"Estamos resolviendo el tema de expulsar o no al chico Kyubi, también el tema de poner al último Uchiha en el libro bingo" cuando dijeron lo primero, el pero instinto asesino se apodero de la sala, sin dudas Jiraiya se encontraba sumamente enojado.

"¿¡Es verdad Tsunade?!" pregunto/grito Jiraiyaa la Hokage con un tono que casi había olvidado Tsunade.

"S…si" tartamudeo Tsunade no podría pensar el malestar que estaba sintiendo Jiraiya.

"Si ese es el caso votare, pero les juro algo… si Uzumaki Naruto llega a quedar desterrado de Konoha…la destruiré con todos ustedes adentro" dijo Jiraiya sumamente enojado, esto alarmo enormemente a todos.

"Que comience entonces"dijo Tsunade ante la atenta mirada de todos "los que están en contra de que Uzumaki Naruto se quede desterrado de Konoha, levanten las manos" a esto el Hokage, Jiraiya, y todos los jefes de clanes más Danzo sorprendiendo a los dos concejales "los que están a favor" a esto los dos concejales levantaron las manos junto a todo el consejo civil, viendo todo Tsunade sonrió "Uzumaki Naruto se quedara en Konoha por la suma del 65% de los votos en contra del destierro" Jiraiya suspiro pesadamente.

"¡No entiendo Tsunade! ¡El consejo civil son más personas que el consejo Shinobi!" grito la madre de Sakura puro pulmón.

"Yo puedo responder a eso, Haruno_san, el consejo Shinobi tiene por lo menos 2 votos por cada jefe, ya que gracias a ellos el poder de la aldea se mantiene como la más fuerte entre las cinco, así que sugiero que guarde sus gritos, porque no valen de nada" dijo Danzou sorprendiendo a todos "antes de que me pregunten porque vote a favor del Uzumaki, piensen que es nuestra mayor arma, una aldea ninja si un Jinchuriki se desmorona, quedaría a la vista de todas las aldeas y seriamos un punto de ataque" dijo Danzo.

"Bueno si no tienen nada más que decir me retiro" dijo Jiraiya levantándose de su asiento, todos lo miraron, con un poco de miedo y no era de esperarse el Sennin era muy apegado al joven rubio, enterarse de que los civiles a los que estaba protegiendo lo querían desterrar eso lo enfureció demasiado.

En el otro lado de la aldea, los novatos de la hoja fueron a visitar a sus tres amigos que casi mueren en la misión, ya habían visitado a Chouji, él chico se estaba recuperando bastante rápido, en cuanto a Neji, ya le habían dado el alta, ahora fueron a visitar al rubio imperativo.

Naruto estaba pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado, el brillo en sus ojos estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, en ese mismo momento no quería hablar con nadie, sinceramente ya nadie le importaba en la aldea, bueno en ese momento, se sentía traicionado, pisoteado y tirado a la basura, sacado de sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió mostrando a los novatos que fueron a visitar a su amigo.

Naruto los miro con una mirada curiosa, en especial a Sakura, a pesar de todo se sentía un poco culpable por no poder traer a Sasuke.

"¿Qué pasa?" susurro Naruto a sus compañeros, ellos los miraron un poco dudosos.

"¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Shikamaru a su amigo, el miraba sus ojos, era obvio que algo le pasaba.

"¿Porque preguntas?" pregunto Naruto, Shikamaru lo seguía mirando fijo, suspiro "Ya, ya, no me pasa nada, solo ando algo distraído por lo de Sasuke" intento dar una sonrisa, que pareció satisfacer al joven Chunin.

"¿Por qué no pudiste? ¡Me lo prometiste Naruto!" ya tuvo que abrir la boca Sakura, esto saco de sus casillas a Naruto.

"Crees que me importe que no pude traerlo, lo único que se, es que no podrá moverse por unos meses" dijo Naruto con una mirada fría a Sakura "Ya no me importa el orgulloso emo, ahora quiero entrenar y ser más fuerte…nada más, así que si quieres preguntar otra cosa… ¡PREGUNTALE A TU MADRE!" si se liberó, lo dijo, Naruto sabía muy bien que la madre de Sakura era parte del consejo civil, como no recordar a esa mujer que le hizo la vida imposible, en su mirada se sentía odio.

Todos miraron al rubio con un poco de miedo "¿Qué? Chau, no quiero hablar con nadie, menos con unos niños que se mojan los pantalones con un poco de instinto asesino" así cada uno de los novatos abandonaron su habitación con un poco de miedo, de repente Naruto se levantó de su cama en pose de guardia, sintió una presencia demasiado fuerte "Sal… ¿Quién eres?" dijo Naruto manteniendo la calma.

"Hump, que habrá pasado Naruto_kun, tu no eras así de frio" de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando al mismo Itachi Uchiha, los ojos bien abiertos de Naruto lo miraron, rapidísimo Naruto creo dos clones.

"¡Rasengan!" grito Naruto, saltando hacia Itachi que tomo su muñeca anulando el jutsu y le dio una patada mandándolo directamente a besar el suelo.

"Shh, Naruto_kun, no vine a pelear…vine a hablar, si quieres morir solo avísame" le advirtió Itachi.

"Maldición…está bien ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Naruto al Uchiha que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Bien, me gusta esa mirada Naruto_kun, pero dime ¿Pensarías en la huida de Konoha?" pregunto a Naruto, que lo miro sorprendido.

"¡Maldicion Itachi dime que quieres de mí!" se arto Naruto, tenía que tener una respuesta "¿Por qué diablos sabes tanto de mí?" ya eso fue un susurro del rubio.

"Se demasiado de usted Naruto, yo sé lo que ser traicionado, usado y después despojado a la basura por su propia aldea" esto dejo anonadado a Naruto "La masacre del clan Uchiha fue todo por el bien de Konoha, yo solo quería que ayuden a mi hermano, ellos solo lo querían para su poder, arriesgue todo solo por mi hermano… ahora es un renegado al igual que yo" el conto Itachi a Naruto, que lo miraba con un poco de respeto "Dime, aceptarías venir a Akatsuki, no para morir… si no para sumar"

_

_Holaaa gente cómo están? Aca el segundo capitulo, la verdad me base en la aparición de Itachi como en la anterior historia pero siempre modificándola. _

_Como decir básicamente, esta el segundo capitulo, como siempre si pueden dejen un review, siempre viene bien… esta historia es la que mas inspirado estoy asi que revies :3 adios :D _

Atte: Luufy Uzuumaki


	3. Chapter 3

Wesa que pasoaa, bueno gente acá el siguiente capítulo, la verdad esta historia es la que me gusta hacer pero la que más me toma tiempo, shishishi nos vemos abajo.

Riesgos tomados.

"¿huir? Estás loco Itachi, es verdad que me trataron como escoria, pero aun así yo no defraudare la memoria de Sarutobi" dijo enojado Naruto contestándole a un serio Itachi "Aunque quisiera, no confió en tus palabras, ustedes están para atraparme no para que yo vaya y me una a ustedes" puso la verdad sobre la mesa, ahora esperaba como contratacaría Itachi a sus palabras.

"Verdad, verdad, tienes la verdad sobre la mesa, pero déjame decirte algo Naruto_kun, el riesgo que estamos poniendo, obviamente si te unieras, sería un gran favor a Konoha, aunque ellos te verían como un traidor, pero quedaría como un héroe, para la historia misma" se sentó en la orilla de una ventana contemplando la vista que le daba su ex aldea "La razón por la que uní a Akatsuki, no fue por poder, ni que estuviera loco, fue por orden del consejo y para ayudar a Jiraiya_sama en sus investigaciones de cada miembro, yo siendo renegado, estoy ayudando mucho más que ¾ de los shinobis estándares, dime… ¿aceptarías ser un espía de Akatsuki, pero con la condición de que te odie tu aldea?" puso la propuesta sobre la mesa, muy tentadora por la joven mente de Naruto.

"Sigo oponiéndome, yo quiero ser Hokage, quiero ser un ninja "leal" dentro de los terrenos de Konoha" ahí estaba la diferencia de Naruto, él no quería que la gente lo adiase.

"Naruto_kun, eres muy ingenuo, la gente te odia, más de lo que imaginas, en este preciso momento, los concejales de Konoha está decidiendo tu futuro dentro de los muros de la aldea… y al parecer perdiste… Uzumaki Naruto eres oficialmente un renegado clase A de Konoha, tienen como delito acusar la vida del ultimo Uchiha leal a Konoha, y la matanza de un escuadros Genin" Itachi mintió, pero tenía que lograr si o si, que Naruto vaya con él a Akatsuki, no había vuelta atrás, Jiraiya se aproximaba.

"¿Cómo? ¡Es mentira! Necesito pruebas" grito Naruto, no, no ¡no podía creerle al Uchiha eso! "yo los salve del Shukaku, traje a la quinta Hokage ¡Mierda mantengo a un zorro que acabo con la vida de mitad de Konoha! No creo que hayan decidido eso" acuso Naruto ante la fría mirada de Itachi.

"Naruto_kun, necesitas pruebas aquí las tienes" de repente por la ventana apareció un clon de Itachi manteniendo un Anbu en sus brazos "Mira la carta de misión que tenía" del traje del Anbu, Itachi saco un pergamino de misión.

Naruto lo tomo lentamente, lo leyó, una, dos y a la tercera se dio cuenta, el Anbu venía a decirle que tenía que irse de la aldea dentro de las próximas 4 horas "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el rubio perdido en sus pensamientos, se agarró la cabeza ¿Qué había hecho mal? No había matado a nadie, es cierto lo del Uchiha pero no iba con intención de matar.

"Veras, el consejo civil maneja el 55% de los votos en el consejo de Konoha" otra mentira por parte del Uchiha "Sumando que algunos clanes, como lo es el Hyuga te querían afuera de la aldea, y tomaron esta oportunidad, la genin Sakura Haruno, acuso que vos intentaste matarla, así se formó la alianza contra el Jinchuriki, es verdad que Jiraiya_sama intento hacer todo lo posible pero no fue suficiente" le dijo al rubio que seguía agarrándose la cabeza "Sé que es difícil, en el tiempo en el que me dieron la misión de masacrar con todo mi clan, yo también tenía miedo, no estaba seguro, pero todo era por el bien de Konoha. Naruto_kun, sé que es difícil, pero ya decenas de Anbus vienen a matarte, o por lo menos a dejarte a un hilo de la vida y la muerte, dejarte en un bosque, decide rápido Naruto_kun, podríamos darle una ayuda inmensa a la aldea, si les damos información de Akatsuki" tenía que actuar rápido, el Sennin se estaba acercando demasiado rápido, capaz que ya había sentido su firma de chakra.

Naruto no podía creerlo, primero se enteró de que el cuarto Hokage era su padre, después de que el consejo civil no lo dejaron acercarse a Jiraiya de el en sus peores momentos y ahora esto, todavía le quedaba gente, algunos de los novatos, Ba_chan Ero_sennin, Iruka, Konohamaru y los dueños del ramen, pero tenía que abandonar todo por el bien suyo y de Konoha "Está bien vamos" susurro Naruto, el oído de Itachi lo escucho, tomo el hombro del Uzumaki y desaparecieron en un Sushin.

Con Jiraiya, él iba lo más rápido posible al cuarto del rubio, había sentido una firma de chakra muy fuerte, sentía miedo de que los concejales habían dado un paso, o peor aún…Akatsuki, tenía que darse prisa, su alumno estaba en sus manos, apenas abrió la puerta, vio a Itachi marcharse en un Sushin "Maldición es Akatsuki" gruño el Sennin de los sapos, apenas lo dijo desapareció en un Sushin, apareció justo en frente de Itachi, tenía una mirada fría y enfurecida "Itachi, suelta a Naruto, eres nuestro mejor espía… no quiero matarte" le dijo en un susurro frio, Itachi sabía muy bien de la fuerza de Jiraiya, todavía recuerda como casi asesina a su padre por amenazar a Naruto en su niñez.

"No, Ero_sennin, yo decidí irme, no tiene nada que ver Itachi en esto" le dijo Naruto a Jiraiya que lo veía con una mirada de desconcierto.

"¿Naruto…sabes que quiere Akatsuki? ¡Dime Naruto, porque vas, te van a matar!" le grito a su estudiante que lo miraba con una sonrisa misteriosa.

"Aunque me haya quedado me habrían matado igual ¿Qué no estabas al tanto del Anbu?" le respondió a Jiraiya, que lo miraba sorprendido.

"Así as como escuchado, Jiraiya_sama recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el líder de la organización, bueno él se enteró de un secreto, para activar lo que tienen pensado, necesitan a un Jinchuriki vivo y leal…lo que te intento decir es que Naruto "servirá" a Akatsuki, pero, mantendrá su lealtad a Konoha como segundo informante de Akatsuki" le dijo Itachi al sabio sapo, que todavía sospechaba.

Jiraiya suspiro, era verdaderamente insufrible, estaba seguro que el consejo, tarde o temprano, terminaría desterrando a Naruto y lo peor que pensaba, que el seguramente hubiese hecho algo inútil e inapropiado a su aldea "Escúchame Naruto, acá tienes un pergamino, ahí te responderé casi todas las preguntas que te has hecho en tu vida, también la formación que te pensaba dar dentro de unas semanas… lo siento por no poder estar ahí, te dejo un riesgo muy grande, verdaderamente lo siento Naruto" tuvo que reclinar la cabeza hacia abajo "Capaz sea unas de las últimas veces que nos podremos ver, como alumno y maestro, se cuidadoso y por sobre todo audaz… buena suerte…Naruto" apenas lo dijo Naruto lo abrazo.

"Sabes Ero_sennin, eres lomas parecido a un padre que eh tenido en toda mi vida, estos meses fueron unos de los mejores de mi vida, nos vemos y ojala sea pronto, adiós…Jiraiya" cuando lo dijo, los dos Shinobis rango S, sintieron cuatro firmas de chakra bastante poderosas aproximándose "Adiós" dijo Itachi, mientras se alejaban, Jiraiya recordaba sentado como conoció a Minato, como lo entreno y como se alegró cuando le dijeron que iba a ser padrastro del niño, como se había enojado cuando el consejo le prohibió llevárselo como también acercarse a él, como fue el reencuentro en ese rio, como el mocoso…era tan parecido a él y a su padre "Suerte…Gaki" susurro Jiraiya mientras veía alejarse entre los montones de árboles a los verdaderos héroes de Konoha.

Y en fin, acá el tercer capítulo de Akatsuki y loa ojos de sabio, shishishi, me costó verdaderamente, ya que por un momento pensé en hacer a Naruto frio hacia Konoha y deseando sed de sangre hacia ella… pero después pensé que no cabía con la personalidad del rubio, así que pensé porque no hacerlo espía de Akatsuki como Itachi.

Shishishi un gusto hacer este capítulo y esperen el siguiente, ajaja no sabía qué me iba a enganchar tanto con esta historia, gracias por los comentarios, como siempre y nada más chau, chau.

Atte:Luufy Uzuumaki. Nos vemos :D :3


	4. Chapter 4

Wesa que pasoa, bueno gente que se puede decir que me gusta la historia, por el simple motivo de que creo yo que está tomando el punto de "cosecha", sin más el capítulo.

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

La reunión.

Itachi y Naruto se encontraban corriendo por el desierto de Suna, la guarida donde Naruto se va a quedar se encontraba el país fluvial "Dime según vos y Jiraiya ¿su guarida no se encontraba en Amegakure?" preguntó Naruto a Itachi que le sonrió.

"Naruto_kun, tu mejor que nadie debe saber, que en el mundo ninja no se puede confiar en alguien, sea para bien o para mal, por eso el líder te manda a este lugar, acá entrenaras con los prisioneros de Akatsuki, siempre con la observación de Konan" le dijo al rubio.

"Así que básicamente ¿Quieren probarme?" devuelta pregunto el joven al Uchiha, que asintió a la pregunta.

Dentro de Konoha era un completo caos, por lo menos en el consejo Shinobi, el arma más fuerte de Konoha había sido capturada por Akatsuki según Jiraiya.

"Diablos" murmuro Danzo "ahora mismo estamos en desventaja hacia otras aldeas ninjas" lo que dijo es verdad, Kumo por ejemplo, tenían dos Jinchurikis que dominaban el poder, Iwa tenía a sus dos Jinchurikis también a total disposición, lo único que salvaba a Konoha era hacer un trato después de la guerra de sangre con Kiri.

"También que Akatsuki acaba de ganar un Jinchuriki" dijo Shikaku al consejo "debemos apoyar a Kiri, por lo menos de algún bando, necesitamos poder ahora mismo" dijo nuevamente Shikaku.

"También podemos pedir ninjas de Suna, ya que todavía nos tienen que pagar" dijo Choza comiendo.

"Esperen un momento, también perdimos a tres clanes de Konoha estas últimas semanas, el Uchiha, el Uzumaki y el… Namikaze" dijo Tsunade seria.

"Yaa! ¡Estamos salvados el chico demonio se murió!" grito la madre de Sakura.

"¡Cierra el pico Haruno!" grito Jiraiya a la mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"¡Ya! ¡No quiero perro del demonio, el chico murió se mereció lo que paso!" por un momento Haruno se olvidó con quien estaba hablando, ya que un racengan paso al lado de su cara de espanto "Cuida la boca Haruno, porque la próxima no le voy a herrar" le advirtió el sabio a la Haruno que estaba espantada.

Así siguió la reunión, se decidió ponerle como caído en batalla al rubio…

Naruto miraba su habitación con cautela, Itachi le dijo que en unas horas vendría esa chica llamada Konan, fue unos minutos agradables ya que había empezado a leer el rollo de Jiraiya, se veía que lo quería mucho, igual que sus padres, se enteró de que su dinero lo robaron los principales concejales, empezó a leer como Ero_sennin lo iba a entrenar, se veía que quería que domine hasta la quinta cola, también terminar el rasengan y demás.

Se fue a dormir, había sido un día largo, pero también tenía que estar listo con la nueva ropa que le dio Itachi a la llegada de Konan. Pasaron alrededor de tres horas hasta que la puerta sonó, Naruto se había levantado hace diez minutos para cambiarse la ropa.

Konan entro, a la vista de Naruto la mujer era muy linda, pelo azul con una rosa azul como decoración, ojos ámbar, llevaba la túnica de Akatsuki pero aun así se notaba el tamaño del pecho, pantalones ninjas ajustados y sandalias negras.

"Debes ser Konan ¿No?" preguntó Naruto a la mujer que lo estaba mirando.

"Aja, así que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi" estaba fijando su vista "Bueno, líder_sama me mando a decirte que te quedaras acá por dos años, te estaremos observando así que si quieres algo llámame de vez en cuando estaré aquí" le dijo Konan desapareciendo por la puerta.

"Bueno podría ser peor" se quedó mirando a techo de la habitación "Je, admito que podría ser peor" se levantó vio el royo por unos segundos lo agarro, lo abrió "Así que esta será mi rutina…Maldición…Ero_Sennin me quería matar es imposible hacer tantas cosas en dos años" en verdad Jiraiya le iba a pulir todo, desde la actitud, hasta la comida, todo básicamente.

Salió por la puerta y fue a la sala de estar, donde supuestamente estarían los capturados por Akatsuki, cuando entro su corazón se detuvo.

Vio la anatomía del ser humano dela forma más cruel y repugnante, los prisioneros eran menos que animales a la vista de Naruto. Mujeres, niños y niñas eran simplemente juguetes para aquellos hombres que lo miraban atenta mente. Eso era común…pero había sido la primera vez que presencio un espectáculo de este tamaño, ya que ellos estaban saciando sus más bajos instintos e incluso estaban experimentando con alguna mujeres. Ahora mismo, que a pesar de que estaba respirando, sus ojos estaban muertos. Veía la locura de algunas mujeres que simplemente estaban desnudas en sus celdas, aunque ahora mismo se encontraban todos en la gran sala, desquiciados. También vio los gritos y llantos de dolor de algunas mujeres, niños y niñas suplicando que pararan, aunque también se oía llantos de que siguieran los hombres de algunas mujeres que ya se habías nublado y eran juguetes sexuales, nada más, ciertamente quería matar a todos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que un hombre le había tocado el hombro. Cuando recobro la conciencia del sitio, cerró los ojos. No quería vez más esto, un inmenso instinto asesino se apodero de la sala.

"¿Itachi?" pregunto rotundamente.

"Naruto_kun acompáñame" dijo Itachi al rubio que asintió y siguió a Itachi hasta una puerta, el entro junto a él "dime Naruto_kun que vez en estas dos fotos" pidió Itachi al rubio que miro las dos imágenes, vio la imagen de su aldea y la del Nidaime Hokage.

"Es la imagen de la aldea mostrando la importancia de la misma" dijo Naruto.

"Aja, ¿Qué piensa del Nidaime?" preguntó Itachi.

"El Nidaime fue unos de los más grandes shinobis. El introdujo las reglas que seguía como un ninja. Según Jiraiya, él era un hombre que valoraba la seguridad de Konoha por encima de todo y siguió las reglas Shinobis hasta la medula" explico Naruto.

"Parece que te ha enseñado bien Jiraiya" dijo Itachi con una sonrisa "Naruto_kun por lo que acabas de ver, te explicare, vivimos en una mundo de mentiras y engaños. Lo que vistes fue solo una porción de lo que explica lo sediento que es la guerra"

"Antes que nada, Naruto_kun, dime ¿Por qué crees que el Yondaime encerró al Kyubi en su propio hijo" pidió Itachi estrictamente.

Una vez más Naruto se quedó sin habla y permaneció en silencio, Itachi lo tomo como una señal para continuar su explicación.

"Usted fue creado con el fin de proteger a Konoha. También las únicas personas que son capaces de contener al Kyubi en su cuerpo eran Uzumaki, como tenían un chakra excepcional que era necesario para contener el Kyubi. Pero después de la destrucción del clan Uzumaki durante la segunda gran guerra ninja no había muchos Uzumakis. Usted debe ser esto como su madre era, la segunda Jinchuriki del Kyubi, mientras que su gran tía-abuela fue la primera Jinchuriki del Kyubi" explico Itachi.

Naruto no podía moverse, era como si el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor, su madre era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y su padre era el Yondaime Hokage.

"Debo supones que nadie te dijo ¿No? Usted es el legado del Yondaime, debe entender que como Hokage el deber es muy alto y tomo la mejor decisión para el pueblo, hay muchas cosas que te mantuvieron en secreto Naruto_kun. Hasta estoy seguro que no te dijeron que Tsunade es tu tia" Dijo Itachi ante la mirada de Naruto.

Naruto vio, escucho muchas cosas hoy "Naruto_kun, como sabes nuestro deber es proteger a Konoha por sobre nuestra felicidad, su padre fue unos de los mejores ninjas, dejo de lado su felicidad y la de su hijo a cambio de la aldea…Naruto_kun el mundo ninja es un mundo ascético. Un verdadero Shinobi controla sus emociones y sirve en las sombras con el fin de proteger al pueblo y fortalecer la Nacion. El pueblo es todo lo que importa y nada más. El sacrificio es el camino del verdadero Shinobi, esa fue la voluntad del Nidaime Hokage y la cual tu padre siguió hasta la medula" Explico Itachi al rubio.

Naruto estaba escuchando con atención lo que estaba diciendo Itachi. El encontró las palabras de Itachi que eran muy ciertas, también entendió que su padre siguió y respeto lo que el Nidaime mismo impuso.

"Ahora mismo la gente de Konoha, todos menos Jiraiya y unos pocos debes estar celebrando su desaparición, ahora mismo eres objetivo de Konoha y poder traer la paz al mundo que muchos anhelan" dijo Itachi con confianza, si recordaba muy bien este discurso, fue el que Danzo le hizo para que masacre a su clan.

Y eso es todo por hoy, bueno que les pareció, me esmere mucho en hacerlo se agradecería una crítica sin más chau chau!

Atte: los saluda Luufy Uzumaki, ah y muchas gracias por los comentarios, son verdaderamente interesantes! Un saludo a todos/todas nos vemos!


End file.
